SS Episode 3091
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3091 Plot: Monty's Penguin School, Etc. Air Date: March 8, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: F, O, 4 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monty persuades the viewer to enroll in his "penguin school", for anyone who's ever wished they could be a penguin, "just like me." Maria laughs out loud at this concept, and Monty introduces the opening theme. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monty announces that his penguin school is now in session. A real penguin shows up, and points out that Monty is not a penguin, just a man in a penguin costume. Therefore, Monty decides instead to teach a "not a penguin" school. He puts his hat on the penguin, which seems to work. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Between sings about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter F morphs into cartoon faces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Handford narrates "Snuffleupatale Theater". Snuffy, the main character in today's story, has an itch on the back of his tail, and tries to get Linda to scratch it for him. He realizes that Linda is deaf, and can't hear him. She tells him she can read lips, but only if someone talks slowly. She finally understands him, and scratches his tail, which makes him happy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language Artist: Steve Finkin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Birdland, Hoots introduces Biff and Sully and the Hard Hats (including Stella), who perform "This Song Is for the Birds". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children are counted as they go down the slide. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl goes to school somewhere in Africa. We see the girl getting ready to go to school, as she washes herself and brushes her teeth, puts on her clothes, brushes her hair, and takes her lunch, all with some help from her mother. We see her walking past her neighbors and watching her classmates play outside as she arrives at school. The bell rings and the girl enters the school, where the teacher is passing out chalk to her students. We see the teacher teaching the students the English words: "a boy", "a girl", "a man", "a woman", which she has written on the board, along with a drawing for each word. The students repeat the words, then write them down on their individual chalkboards as we hear the girl remark, "We are learning to read and write." The students then jump up and down, as the teacher looks on, smiling. Next, we see the students jumping outside excitedly, now that school has finished. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria comes outside the Fix-it Shop and sees The Count with a duck who doesn't want to quack, which upsets him, because he wants to count the duck's quacks. Things were seemingly going well for them, according to The Count, until he counted 4,554 quacks, and the duck quit on him. Maria understands the duck's point of view, and then, so does The Count. He promises the duck that he'll find something else to count, which makes the duck feel better. He suggests that maybe he could count barks from a dog, and the duck starts barking |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beginning, Middle, End" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here Big Bird explores the mask gallery at the Museo del Barrio in New York City. Edna, the art instructor, shows him and some kids how to make their own masks for a parade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|F / f (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Yakety Yak - Take It Back |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Frank the fish calls Carl and tells him not to leave the water running while brushing his teeth, otherwise the lake will be dry. Artist: Peter Chung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Prairie Dawn practices a Pageant song, Merry Monster bumps into her, and explains that she was pretending to be a rocket ship, which includes counting backwards. She invites Prairie to join her, and Prairie hops on her back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four genies carry the number 4 into a castle. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Navajo blanket is formed as tribal music plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert play "The Feelings Game" -- much to Bert's chagrin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A caterpillar sings "Exercise, Exercise". Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo comes into Hooper's and shows Gina his flower, which his mommy grew in a flower pot, and let him keep. Elmo demonstrates different uses for his flower: wearing it in his hat, pretending to be a singer with a microphone, and a knight with a spear. But what Elmo likes to do best is look at the flower and smell it. Gina agrees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four break-dancers dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy's friends bring him flowers to cheer him up, not knowing that he's allergic to them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teacher Little Chrissy sings about how important it is to "Raise Your Hand". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl draws a picture of her friend, Dai Xi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bunch of city folk work together to tend to a garden for me and for you, as they show (in song) that "Cooperation Makes it Happen". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four butterflies fly across a film of a waterfall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo pretends his flower is a microphone, announces the sponsors, and gives the flower to Gina. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide